


Curiosity

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Series, Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buguese has no idea what goes through the minds of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net. Old fic.  
> This is just some short silliness (read: Pure crack-fic.) Yes, Aqune is with the Insectors. If people can write fics mid-series where she's with the Spider Riders for no reason whatsoever, than I can keep her with the Insectors after it. It's not impossible, considering the way the series ended.

"Buguese, I was just… thinking," Aqune began, finally comfortable enough to put her thoughts into words.

"Hm?" he replied, not really paying attention. He was busy doing paper work, something that he'd had to do quite frequently ever since taking over as ruler of the Insector empire. He didn't really know why Aqune had been sitting there, but because she had been quiet as ever until this point, her presence wasn't bothering him.

"Well it's…" she started, a streak of red showing on her face, which Buguese still wasn't looking up to notice. "What does kissing feel like?"

"What?" Buguese responded, feeling momentarily stunned. This mattered, _why?_ "Um…" he began, trying to answer anyway. "It's rather trivial, really."

"Oh," Aqune said, surprised by his response. Although, she probably shouldn't have been that surprised. "Why is that?" She was still curious, after all.

"Because I really don't care about human expressions like love," he said, not in the mood to come up with an explanation. "Now, unless you have anything important to contribute, I need to get back to work."

"Yes," Aqune responded. She didn't leave though, choosing to stay there watching him, as she'd been doing from the start. As she was left with only her thoughts again, she wondered whether Buguese had even actually kissed anyone before. Not that she knew of, but she didn't spend every minute around him. Actually though, the thought made her somewhat unhappy. What if he had kissed someone, and maybe did it all the time? Well, there was Beerain. Besides herself, Beerain was really the only female Buguese ever spent time around. Aside from just being in each others company, she was an Insector just like Buguese. But of course, Aqune remembered, Buguese had said that he found kissing trivial. Even if they had been doing it, that meant it didn't mean anything to him, right?

Aqune was slightly bothered to even be having such feelings. Usually, all that mattered to her was for others to be happy, even if she was left unhappy as the result. Of course, she would want for Buguese to have happiness in whatever way he could find it, short of allowing him to hurt or kill someone. She just, felt strange. She didn't really want Buguese to be happier with someone else.

She had a sudden thought, though not a very rational one. Of course, Buguese had implied that it wouldn't matter to him, so what harm could it do? Rising from her chair, she went up to his desk, leaned over, and pressed her lips onto his.

Buguese looked up in shock, this time being the one to turn red. However, rather than pulling away from her like his brain logically told him to do, he decided to take it further. He took his hand and placed it on the back of her head to hold her there while he kissed her. Finally, he released her, allowing the two to come up for air.

"What was that about?!" Buguese asked immediately to the blushing girl beside him. He wasn't angry, just still shocked.

"I… wanted to see what it was like," Aqune replied. Stupid as it was, that was the honest answer. She decided it would be best to leave out the part about feeling jealous of Beerain. That probably wasn't a logical reason to kiss someone anyway.

"Well now you know," said Buguese. Even more than by the fact that Aqune had kissed him all of a sudden, Buguese was puzzled by the fact that he had actually enjoyed it. He hadn't planned to, but he somehow felt himself wanting more, and then was disappointed that it ended. Of course, he had no intention of admitting that, or continuing.

"It's interesting," Aqune replied. "I… enjoyed it. Thank you." Still flustered, she hurried to leave the room.

"Aqune, wait!" Buguese called, stopping her. "I've decided that maybe it isn't always a trivial action, but I suppose you can form an opinion for yourself now."

She nodded to him and left, contented that Buguese almost admitted to enjoying her kiss, but still too embarrassed by her actions to think of much else.

"Humans…" Buguese mumbled to himself as he watched her leave.


End file.
